Arkeyan Governor Saga: Shadow of Revenge
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Bad Weather has hit the West Coast of the United States in the hunt for the Eternal Undead Source, but finding the source is only have the issue. Now the Arkeyan Queens must face a shadow from the past before it eliminates everyone who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire. Takes place after Demon Mutate Saga Wings of Justice
1. A Spectral Delivery

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Skylanders. I only own my OCs. Lets begin

**Arkeyan Governor Saga: Shadows of Vengeance**

**A Spectral Delivery **

It was another Friday night in San Francisco but unfortunately, the weather had gotten worse lately. Thunderstorms were breaking out more than usual this time but the weather seemed to be at its worst at the Arkeyan Mansion.

Inside the Mansion Kira was comforting Maria and Yukie in her room. The Phantom Arkeyan Queen was wearing a Black Melrose Bra and Thong while Yukie and Maria were wearing long t shirts and their enchanted diapers. Normally Kira would've put on a T Shirt but she had been in Egypt and she was boiling from the trip to where she thought the Eternal Undead Source would be. The princesses were frightened as they could sense that this was Devitra's doing so they ran to the room of Governor Kira.

"Thanks for letting us come to your room to chat Aunt Kira," Maria said, "Yukie and I feel so much safer."

"Like I said before," Kira pointed out rubbing the backs of the two princesses, "I'd do just about anything for my leaders even if I have to go to the bottom of the Sanzu River to do it."

Kira then noticed Yukie's forlorn expression, "What's on your mind kiddo?"

"I have a feeling that while I know this weather is Devitra's doing I also have to wonder how she got this power," Yukie explained, "Cause as far as I know she didn't have power over the weather."

"Yukie's right but fi she didn't have this power as a Phantasm then how is she doing this?" Maria wondered.

"I don't know but for the time being get you two back in your room and back to bed," The Phantom Arkeyan queen giggled.  
Maria and Yukie both looked slightly embarrassed as they saw they wet themselves again. Kira only smiled as she went to work changing their diapers.

On Board the Phantom Tide Kaos, Hektore, and Captain Frightbeard were standing near the wheel terrified as Devitra continued raining down thunder and lightning upon all of San Fran.

"Devitra's on the war path hasn't she?" Hektore asked.

"War Path is putting it mildly," Kaos retorted, "She's been making it rain all day and night in not just San Fran but the Entire West Coast. She's even cursed the entire town with bad weather and endless night until either everyone who crossed Stacey pays the ultimate price, the Eternal Sources are all in our possession, the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is destroyed once and for all, the JTeens are eliminated or all of the above."

"I'm going to say that Devitra's going with all of the above," Frightbeard said as Skullbeard arrived. "Skullbeard I'm glad your back."

Skullbeard was a giant walking Skeleton wearing pirate clothes similar to those of Captain Frightbeard's only his attire was ripped and tattered.

"I'm glad to be back and with some help," Skullbeard stated as he directed the group to the silhouette of a giant battleship. "When we're through nobody will cross us ever again."

"Speaking of which Skullbeard did you pay that backstabbing rat Valmont a visit?" Kaos snapped.

"Already did Emperor Kaos," Skullbeard retorted. "I already made it perfectly clear that for giving his little princess orders and disciplining her I beat him to a pulp. Hektore can vouch."

"Valmont's already gotten the full brutality treatment from us and for growing a backbone against his daughter we personally broke his back," Hektore laughed evilly. "Whatever caused Valmont to grow a backbone is long gone now thanks to us and if he ever punishes his daughter or stops showering her with gifts and we find out about it he'll be on the chopping block!"

The Phantom Tide and its crew all laughed at that as they planned to make sure Valmont would return to the way he was before the divorce.

Over in the Hospital Adinda was in Fiona's room doing everything she could to undo the beating Kira inflicted on her. She tried all the spells she knew but nothing worked.

'Kira's really done a number on Fiona,' the Head Sorceress Priest sighed dreadfully, 'Guess we need the Eternal Undead Source after all and lord only knows where that is. In the meantime I better go check on that other patient.'

Adinda then warped out of the hospital to go check on another paitent. When she arrived she saw that Valmont was in even worse shape than Fiona was. Adinda went to cast a spell to get Valmont back on his feet only for said spell to bounce back at her tenfould.

'Yep this is definitely Devitra's doing,' Adinda thought, 'She's really going all out to make sure Valmont never disciplines his bratty little monster of a daughter ever again. She even took measures to make sure that not even Arkeyan magic can reverse this curse. We're gonna need the Eternal Sources for this.'

Adinda then left to tell Portal Master Eon and her fellow Arkeyans about what she just found out.


	2. Magical Conference

**Magical Conference**

Next Day in the Arkeyan Mansion the Governors were already holding a magical conference discussing the recent events including the latest Bully Beatdown along with the revelation of who one of Muir's magical guinea pigs was. The Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire Leaders were there as well and they too were discussing the recent events. The Meeting was already underway as Terrador began the discussions as Shasta had already used her fire power to heat up the house to the point it was still San Fran sunny weather. Belize Tankini Top

"Muir's in jail and he'll be awaiting trial," Terrador said wearing a simple brown t shirt, and brown swimming trunks. "I still can't believe he managed to infect himself with Shendu's essence and do the same to six other participants."

"If what Hsi Wu says is true then we may have to drop the quest for the Eternal Sources and help the JTeens," Ventus said, He was wearing a white track suit after doing his daily laps in the gym. "The good news is that we already know that the Darkgoyle was being a superhero. Perhaps we should consider training her more."

"Perhaps you're right Ventus but if you're thinking we should reveal the identity of the Darkgoyle then now isn't the time to do it. On the other hand I do feel a bit underdressed for this meeting," Shasta said as she was wearing an orange sun dress over a red Porcelain bra and matching red Porcelain thong.

"You look good to me Shasta," Ventus replied, "And don't forget this is a casual dress meeting."

The Volcanic Arkeyan Governor gave Ventus a kiss and was about to make out with him before Aqua interrupted.

"Okay Ventus and Shasta save the snogging for after the meeting," Aqua advised wearing a blue beach dress over a blue Belize Bikini Top and matching swim briefs, "Right now we need to discuss the Eternal Sources. Anybody have any ideas where the next source is?"

"I've been doing some traveling to Egypt and I think the Eternal Undead Source is in the great Pyrimids of Egypt," Kira said wearing a black Egyptian dress over a black Smoothing Balconette Bra and matching Smoothing Briefs, "After all nobody took respect for the dead better than the Ancient Egyptians."

"You may have a point Kira," Celestia said wearing a violet dress over a purple Deco Honey Bra and matching shorts, "The Eternal Sources sometimes rest at the places that match their elements. We found the Eternal Fire Source at Mt Shasta and we found the Eternal Life Source at the San Diego Zoo."

"But some sources are not going to be so easy to get to," Flora reminded wearing a tropical green dress over a Lime Purity Bra and shorts, "After all we did have to fight Kaos and his cabal for the previous sources."

"You worry too much Flora," Techno said wearing goggles, a brown lab coat, overalls, and a bronze t shirt, "All we have to do is keep focused on the task at hand and we'll defeat Kaos, bring him in his cabal to justice and remove this foul rain and endless darkness."

Before anybody else could say something Techno's PDA beeped, He plugged it into the orb like computer and revealed a holographic version of the Eternal Undead Source.

"The Eternal Undead Source," Reina said wearing a green t shirt and a lime skirt over a green Esme Bra and thong, "Its active."

"Kira was right about the location," Rita said wearing an orange Princess Bra and Matching shorts under a pair of orange sweat pants and a white t shirt, "We're going to Egypt."

"Kira, Shasta, Aqua get ready we leave in five minutes," Rose said wearing a black tank top and shorts over a blue pasty bra and matching shorts, "Kaos and Devitra are sure to want this source to increase the power of the curse that's been hitting this mansion harder than usual."

"One question before we leave," Sara asked wearing a white t shirt and skirt over a red Alana Bra and matching thong, "Who is going to make sure the bitch and her thugs do their jobs and keep them from tormenting Maria and Yukie?"

"Yukie and Maria said they were going to do supervise the Posse themselves," Flora said, "Adinda, Eon, and Luna are also going to loan a hand."

"Then we better get going," Rita said as she and Reina opened a portal to Ancient Egypt and hopped through it with their Sisters and the Governors of the Aquatic, Phantom, and Volcanic Arkeyans following behind them.

Once again the group didn't know that the Black Obsidian Hound that followed them from the previous adventure was already hearing everything and knew that one of people on Kira's hit list was already gonna be here.


	3. The Eternal Undead Source

**The Eternal Undead Source **

Shasta, Kira, Aqua and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens arrived in Cairo Egypt with Kira feeling right at home.

"Welcome to Egypt," Kira announced, "Home of one of the earliest Civilizations in recorded history."

Kira walked through the city with her fellow Arkeyans following behind her.

"Kira feels right at home here and so do I," Shasta said following behind, "Perhaps I should pay Egypt a visit more often."

"I'm not surprised considering you're used to the heat," Aqua retorted, "After all you are the Volcanic Arkeyan Governess and Kira's used to the land because the Egyptians took respect for the dead Very Seriously."

"Speaking of which Aqua why did Rose decide to bring you with us?" Kira pointed out. "I get that I have to go since this is my source and I know the land and Shasta is with us because she's used to the heat so why did she bring you with us?"

"We could use the cool water," Rose reminded, "don't forget Aqua did train in the desserts to hone her water powers after all and in the event that either of you cause an inferno by accident we have some water on hand to put it out."

"That and we figure we need a third Arkeyan Governor nearby just in case," Rita pointed out, "Speaking of which how are the governors doing keeping an eye on the Posse?"

"Probably putting them through hell by now as we speak," Rose said, "Adinda and Luna should be there by now to supervise them."

"Otherwise we might return to a wrecked mansion," Sara finished as the Arkeyans arrived at the Pyramid, "Lets go in and get the Eternal Undead Source."

"Wait before we do I just want you to know that Mikey's now over there as well," Reina said much to Rose and Sara's surprise.

"How did you pull that off?" Rose asked.

"Actually that was Master Eon's doing," Shasta said, "Eon told Mr. Collins about what his son was doing and about his son's employer Kaos so Mr Collins cut Mikey's and gave him the same punishmnent that the rest of the Posse got."

"Hopefully Ventus and Terrador are putting him through torment right now," Kira laughed as the group went in to get the Eternal Undead Source unaware that they were being watched.

Over at the Arkeyan Mansion, Maria and Yukie were supervising the Popular Posse which now included Mikey as they were cleaning kitchen and washing all the dishes from last night's dinner by hand. Ventus was also with them making sure they didn't skip out on the job and he also made sure Devitra's little drizzle wouldn't stop the Arkeyans from making the brat pack do their jobs. Maria was wearing a purple kilt and a gray button shirt with a matching purple vest over he r enchanted purple silhouette briefs. Yukie was in a long yellow dress and she wore a yellow bandana in her hair. She also had her enchanted purple Silhouette briefs under her dress.

"And when you're done cleaning the kitchen you're gonna prepare Flora's indoor garden next!" Ventus snapped.

"Shut up windbag!" Mikey growled as Ventus was tempted to fire a lightning bolt at him but before he could somebody dumped filthy water on the group.

Ventus turned to see Adinda and Luna walking up to him. Adinda was wearing a Multi Print Gold Coast Bikini Top with a matching Multi Print Bikini Bottom. She was also wearing a pair of Multi Print Surf Shorts as well. Luna on the other hand was wearing a white Belize Bikini Top and matching white Swim Briefs.

"Trouble keeping the posse in order again Ventus," Luna retorted, "I'm not surprised those thugs need to be taught a lesson with brute force."

"Now Luna there is another way besides brute force and we need to be careful," Adinda warned, "Uncle said that any of the students at Magus High might be Demon Mutants now and if they get angry enough they'll destroy the world."

"I'm starting to see why Kira doesn't like you that much Adinda," Ventus reminded. "You're too soft."

"Adinda's not soft," Yukie said, "She's just trying to find a more peaceful way to solve the bullying while at the same time severely punish the posse for everything they've done."

"This is one of the reasons why Adinda's the head Sorceress Priestess," Maria pointed out.

"And also one of the Reasons why Kira liked Adinda's predecessor when he was still in charge," Luna spoke.

"Kira will learn that brute force isn't always the answer," Adinda said, "Just give her time."

"Speaking of time look what happened to the head brat," Ventus laughed.

The Arkeyans could see that Stacey had been forced to do all the dishes by hand but a yellow puddle of shame formed between her feet in the process. Her thug friends were also forced to wear cleaning outfits with Mikey in a Janitor's outfit and the girls in filthy maid outfits and needless to say the Arkeyans stated laughing.

"Luna what did you do?" Adinda asked sternly.

"Stacey made amusement out of Maria's weak bladder so I decided to pay her out by cursing her with an even weaker bladder until the eternal sources are all found, the bad weather curse is broken, Kaos and his cabal are defeated, the brat pays for her crimes or all of the above," Luna said simply. "The curse only triggers here but the stink curse follows her around everywhere leaving her smelling worse than Kaos.

"Luna that right there is gold," Ventus laughed as Maria and Yukie joined in the laughter.

"Ventus this isn't funny and Luna what if Stacey was one of Muir's Magical Guinea Pigs," Adinda retorted, "Would it be funny then?"

"Relax you guys," The Wind Arkeyan King waived off, "Even if she were she lacks trainign and Celestia could beat her in a heartbeat."

"I'll go speak with Master Eon. Perhaps he might know something about the other kids Muir turned into Magical Guinea Pigs," the Head Arkeyan Priestess sighed, "After Luna and I go for a swim. Maria, Yukie care to join us?"

Maria and Yukie nodded eagerly as they followed Adinda and Luna to the pool. Fortunatley it was kept inside the house so they wouldn't have to worry about the weather getting to it. Ventus had decided to return to his jogging and to tell Flora it was her turn to supervise the posse.

"I'm glad those schmucks are gone," Wanda growled, "I'm sick of being ordered about by them."

"So am I," Stacey hissed, "Just wait till my father hears about how they've been treating us. He's gonna make them pay."

"Assuming our benefactor Kaos and your doppelganger and surrogate sister Devitra can make sure of that," Nikki reminded, "We haven't heard hide of hair of them lately."

"Actually Kaos said something about going to Egypt and taking a new friend of his with him there," Mikey remembered. "He also said he was going to teach those blasted twins a lesson in pain."

"Just like this friend of his taught that lard butt a lesson and sent him to the hospital in 10 seconds," Chelsea laughed, "Nobody's gonna stop us now that Kaos and his friend Frightbeard are around. Lets go raid the fridge for something other than those organ meats we've been forced to eat."

The Popular Posse dropped their cleaning supplies and walked to the fridge only to be tackled by a black shadow.

"What the heck was that?" Wanda snaped as she and the others turned to see the same black hound that followed the Arkeyans earlier.

"Oh look its Fido the looser mutt," Stacey sneered as they pointed and laughed unaware that the hound's eyes turned black and its teeth became razor sharp before jumping at the posse.

Back in Egypt the Arkeyans exited the Pyramid with Kira now holding her Staff with the Eternal Undead Source. Her Staff had a mask on top and it resembled the Skull Mask of the Philosopher King Mortalannis, First Lord of the Undead and the eye holes of the mask were glowing showing that the Eternal Undead Source was now hers.

"That was easy," Rose said, "How did those Egyptian Spirits and curses guide us to the Temple?"

"They said that the Eternal Undead Source was disturbing their slumber so I told them we'd remove it if they didn't' attack us," Kira said, "Good thing that these guys like Phantom Arkeyan Sorcerers."

"And it's a good thing that you're also the Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress Queen," Aqua reminded, "Otherwise that might've been a lot harder."

"True but I think we should get ready," Shasta said, "Kaos is sure to be on his way to collect the Eternal Undead Source."

"So we had best make sure we leave before Kaos shows up," Rose advised only for a dark Shadow and Storm Clouds to appear.

"Aqua, Rose, Reina," Sara called, "Are you three doing this?"

"This is not our doing," Reina said, "Aqua may have the power of the Eternal Water Source and Rose and I may have power over all the Eternal Sources but this isn't our doing."

"And I'm pretty sure that Sara and I aren't responsible for this so that leaves only one guy," Rita pointed out as the Phantom Tide Sailed into view.

"Attention fools," Kaos bellowed as his giant floating head made an appearance, "Surrender the Eternal Undead Source or we'll take it from you by force!"

"You and what army or navy?!" Kira yelled preparing to fry the Phantom Tide.

"You want the Eternal Undead Source you may as well bring an air fleet," Shasta sneered, "We're not giving it to you without a fight."

"Besides you have only one ship while we Arkeyans have years of experience," Aqua reminded.

"I'm glad you asked that," Kaos said, "Air Fleet show yourself."

On cue a massive fleet of ghost pirate ships showed up. The fleet included zeppelins, cannon ships, and a ghost galleon showed up.

The Arkeyans steeled themselves for what appeared to be a massive battle for the Eternal Undead Source.


	4. Protection Service

**Protection Service **

Adinda was currently in the hot tub relaxing. She couldn't help but wonder about everything that had happened lately from Rose and Sara returning to Earth, the fiasco of the Tenderloins which led Shasta to torch everyone who decided get the brat from the Tenderloin District which in turn led to the constant beatings the Arkeyan Robots have been dealing Shendu and Tso Lan, Kira recently sending Fiona to the hospital's intensive care unit and now that crazy Alchemist Robert Muir turning kids into Guinea Pigs up to Bart Chang's extortion racket.

"With all the recent events happening I'm beginning to think that finding the Eternal Sources is the least of our problems," The Head Sorceress Priestess thought as she laid back in the hot tub soaking, "Perhaps I should've warned the JTeens that the Arkeyan Governors were going to take matters into their own hands."

"What are you thinking about this time Adinda?" Luna asked still in her bikini with Maria and Yukie beside her. Maria was wearing a Purple Los Angeles Bikini Top and matching purple swim briefs while Yukie wore a Yellow Azure Bikini Top and matching yellow swim tie side.

"I thought you three were still swimming in the pool?"

"We did enough swimming for today and we decided to come here," Yukie said as she, Maria and Luna joined Adinda in the hot tub, "Ventus is supervising the Popular Posse now and Luna said she was going to show us what he's making them do."

Luna summoned up a magic window to show the Posse cleaning only to see them completely beaten to bits. The cleaning uniforms were ripped to shreds and there were bite marks all over them. Basically they looked like a pack of wolves attacked them and the Kitchen was now filthy. Now the window showed Tso Lan, Shendu, Tori and Neeta in the hospital with severe bite marks and cuts. Colleen and Chrissie got the worst of the bite marks and claw marks as they were in the intensive care wing.

"I don't know what happened but somebody's been busy," Adinda said, "I'm gonna have a word with Kira when she returns with the Eternal Undead Source."

"Bad idea Adinda, Kira is somebody you do not want to mess with and when she comes back with the Eternal Undead Source she'll be even more powerful," Yukie warned, "Reina and Rita often said that Kira was often known to send those who dishonored the Arkeyan Empire to their deaths."

"Remind me not to get on Kira's bad side," Maria pointed out, "But that leaves one question if Kira's in Egypt whose responsible for this."

"Call it a guess but I'm going to say that this is the work of a Grudge hound," Luna spoke.

"What's a grudge hound?" Maria and Yukie asked in unison.

"A dangerous monster from the Land of the Undead that feeds upon the grudge of anybody whose shadow its been in and tears to shreds the source of the grudge, Its powers come from the deepest crevices of Skylands' Underworld." Adinda explained, "The bigger a grudge is the more vicious the grudge hound is. The only way to call one off is with the power of the Eternal Undead Source. Judging by the damage done to these people this hound had to have been feeding on Kira's grudge."

"Maybe but we don't know that for sure," Luna pointed out, "And even if we did we have no idea where it could've come from."

"Luna's right," Yukie said, "The best thing we can do for now is wait for Kira return with the Eternal Undead Source."

"For now let us hope the hound hasn't fed upon Shasta's grudge and starts going after anyone who tried to stop her from getting revenge upon those who dishonored the Arkeyans due to the events of the Tenderloins," Maria sighed, "I can't believe this is happening because the Arkeyans hold a grudge."

"What did you expect?" Adinda spoke up, "Volcanic Arkeyans are known for holding grudges and they're second only to the Phantom Arkeyans and don't get me started on the Cosmic Arkeyans."

"The Point that Adinda's trying to make is that we Arkeyans take our civilization very seriously and if anybody dishoners us or anybody we take in as a surrogate relative or apprentice in any form we will find who did this and make them pay," Luna explained.

Maria and Yukie gulped at that as they were well aware of the brutal punishments the Arkeyans were known to inflict.

"But enough about that let's talk about the need for a protection service," Adinda said, "And before you ask Kira was the one to come up with it."

"A protection service," Yukie asked, "You mean like a bodyguard service?"

"Yes, Kira and the Governors figure that with the extortion racket that occurred and the fact that Eva tried to fight Chang in revenge for vandalizing her mother's store Kira's considering making Eva her apprentice," Luna said.

"You've seen what Eva was like with the Sky Demon Chi," Maria said, "We all have seen so why take her as an apprentice."

"Kira said she was considering it but she has yet to make a decision on that," Adinda reminded, "Apparently she wants to find the Eternal Sources First before we do anything else."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Yukie said as the four of them continued soaking in the tub.


	5. Tchang Zu's Scheme

**Tchang Zu's Scheme **

Tchang Zu was currently in Kaos' former hideout on Avalon discussing business with the giant pirate captain of the Phantom Tide, Captain Frightbeard, The most fearsome giant pirate to ever terrorize all of Skylands.

"Many thanks for my freedom Tchang Zu," Captain Frightbeard said from his cabin on board the Phantom Tide via magic window, "Do you have any idea what being stuck in a cursed realm of endless nothing is like?"

"Believe me I know the feeling," Tchang Zu retorted, "Now on to business I want you to eliminate the JTeens and their allies once and for all if Muir's experiments are unable to do so."

"Before I do anything I want to know this," Frightbeard said before bellowing, "Where is the map that leads to the Chest of Exile? I need the map to find the clues which in turn will take me to the chest."

"The Arkeyans unfortunately hid the map somewhere on Earth and I have no clue where it is."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," A new voice said causing Frightbeard and Tchang Zu to turn. The duo could see a large purple dragon with three horns and a malefic aura around him.

"Malefor? What are you doing back here?" The thunder demon asked, "I thought the Arkeyans sealed you in the Underworld of Skylands after Spyro Defeated you."

"They did but when Kaos destroyed the Core of Light and the Arkeyan Sorceress Pricnesses traveled the Underworld to get it their leftover magic allowed me to break through and return to the land of the living." Malefor explained, "Now where are the Arkeyans so I can eliminate them."

"Currently giving Kaos, Hektore, and Devitra problems with the Eternal Undead Source," Frightbeard retorted.

"What?" Tchang Zu roared, "I thought I banished those fools to another dimension.

"Apparently you sent them back to Skylands," Malefor retorted, "One more thing, Kaos and Devitra now have your thunder powers and they also have samples of your chi as well as the samples of your family's chi as well."

"Can this get any worse?" the Thunder Demon groaned.

"Actually it does," Frightbeard said, "Muir's currently behind bars and is being held in Section 13 and now the JTeens are looking for the Other Demon Mutates. Devitra's also been using your thunder powers to shock me, Hektore, and Kaos for what the Arkeyans have done to her surrogate sister Stacey."

"She's even got all of San Fran under a blanket of foul rain, endless night and massive thunderstorms and the spell she used is powerful," Malefor added, "The only way to break this curse is if everyone who crossed Stacey pays the ultimate price, the Eternal Sources are all in Kaos' possession, the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is destroyed once and for all, the JTeens are eliminated or all of the above. I have to hand it to Devitra this spell is extremely strong and she's made it so that all of the above has to happen."

"What pray tell is going to happen if it doesn't?" Frightbeard asked cautiously.

"Then the curse will get worse and worse and eventually cause eternal night foul rain and massive thunderstorms to strike down and eliminate everyone to meet those conditions," The Dark Master said simply. "I should've made Devitra my apprentice years ago."

"We can talk about Apprentices later," Tchang Zu reminded, "First on the list is finding the Map to the Chest of Exile."

"Actually Kaos has the Map," Malefor retorted, "He bought it from Tohru along with a piece of the Dark Mirror before Shasta showed up to fry Colleen. I have to hand it to the Arkeyans. When they get mad, run for your life. There's even more, Kira and that mouthy water Druid, Colleen don't get along at all. If we're lucky we can let Kira send her to her death for us."

"Perhaps we can even let the Arkeyans anger the Posse even further and that in turn can get Devitra enraged to the point where she'll destroy everyone whoever crossed Stacey," Frightbeard suggested, "We can even have her eliminate Xua Wing and his seven other kids while we're at it."

Tchang Zu, Frightbeard and Malefor laughed maliciously at those suggestions as the battle for the Eternal Undead Source raged on.


	6. The Spectral Dreadnaught

**The Spectral Dreadnaught **

Back in Egypt, Kaos and Hektore were watching as the Arkeyans were fighting off numerous swarms of Shadowkhan. Devitra had to excuse herself for a moment to take care of a little problem as Hektore and Kaos were currently watching the events unfold from the safety of the Phantom Tide.

"We've sent swarms of Shadowkhan at them but the Arkeyans still won't surrender the Eternal Undead Source," Hektore growled, "I knew we should've come straight to Egypt. Then we could've gotten the drop on them."

"Devitra demanded we make a quick stop at a store," Kaos retorted, "She wouldn't tell us why but she just said it was important."

"Perhaps she's making another virus this time that's even stronger than before."

"I don't think that's the reason. As soon as she got back from the pharmacy she rushed right into the bathroom and she wouldn't come out for quite a while. I think she's having stomach issues."

As Hektore and Kaos talked about what Devitra's reason for going to the pharmacy were the Phantasm in question was in the bathroom in her own thoughts.

'I thought this little problem of mine would've disappeared by now but it's back,' Devitra thought, 'I'll just have to try harder to keep it hidden from Kaos, Hektore and Frightbeard.'

Devitra then left the lavatory wearing a yellow sundress and returned to the deck of the Phantom Tide.

"So what's going on?" the Phantasm turned Human asked.

"Same old same old," Hektore spoke off handedly, "The Arkeyans are still fighting off swarms of the Shadowkhan we sent down there. By the way Principal Ramsey's probably going to get even tougher on your surrogate sister and her friends."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Devitra yelled before tossing thunderbolts at Hektore, "Are you Serious?!"

"He's serious and it gets worse," Frightbeard said walking out from his cabin, "When the Arkeyans heard that Ramsey probably going to get even tougher they decided that they themselves were going to be tougher than Ramsey."

At that point Devitra looked ready to blow a blood vessel and roared loudly setting of a massive hurricane and striking at the Arkeyans.

The Arkeyans took notice of the darkening skies and massive windstorm.

"Is it just me or has Devitra's curse getting worse?" Kira asked zapping another Shadowkhan ninja while dodging the lightning strikes.

"Its official Devitra and her cabal are officially on the war path," Shasta retorted trying to summon a fireball but a massive down pour put out the fire so to speak, "And she's even jamming my connection to the Eternal Fire Source."

"I'm not surprised since Water is the best way to counter fire," Aqua pointed out, "And I can't even battle against the weather or I risk being fried by this storm."

"Perhaps we should've selected Ventus in the event something like this would happen," Rose retorted as another Cannon Ship fired at her but Rose dodged it and used the power of the Eternal Air Source to send the cannon balls back destroying the ship.

"Look on the bright side," Rita said destroying another Mini ship, "At least this can't get any worse."

As soon as Rita said that Frightbeard called for his lieutenant Skullbeard.

"Skullbeard is that spectral surprise ready?" Frightbeard asked.

"Armed and ready to go," Skullbeard said, "But its was damaged in the prevous battle with the Arkeyans."

"Summon the Spectral Dreadnaught," Kaos bellowed to which Skullbeard did so even though he took orders from Frightbeard most of the time.

On cue the Mini Ships and the Cannon Ships bolted out of the area and regrouped by the Phantom Tide. As they did a Massive Ghost Ship larger than the ones the Arkeyans blasted so far emerged from its cloud cover. The ship had numerous cannons, a massive propeller on either side and all weapons were locked on to the Arkeyans.

"By the Core of Light," Reina croaked out before shouting, "WHAT IS THAT?"

"The Spectral Dreadnaught," Kira said stunned, "I thought I destroyed that thing years ago."

"Apparently this is a ghost ship so its back," Sara retorted as the massive guns began to fire everything it had forcing the Arkeyans to take Cover behind the Pyramids.

"Okay Kira you fought and Sank this thing before so what do we do?" Rita asked.

"We have to hit the main gun on the Spectral Dreadnaught and destroy it," the Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress Queen explained, "That will start a chain reaction which will destroy the ghost ship."

"Only one problem," Shasta retorted as the Cannonballs continued firing, "We can't get to the main cannon from down here."

"We'll just have to improvise," Reina said, "As in hit it with everything we have."

The Arkeyans all agreed to that plan as they all fired their magic at the Spectral Dreadnaught doing as much damage as they possibly could to the ship and creating a massive dust cloud. Once the dust cloud vanished the Spectral Dreadnaught looked undamaged.

"Did you fools really think you could destroy the Spectral Dreadnaught that easily?" Kaos bellowed down to the Arkeyans from the Phantom Tide.

"Kaos they weren't trying to go for the Ship itself," Skullbeard pointed as Kaos, Hektore, Devitra, and Frightbeard saw that the main cannon o the Spectral Dreadnaught was destroyed. On cue more explosions appeared and consumed the ship till it fell towards a crack in the ground where it vanished in a red light.

"They attacked the Main Cannon," Kaos said, "And now the Ship is gone."

"Actually it's a ghost ship so it will be back," Hektore pointed out before noticing something missing, "And it looks like the Arkeyans used the explosion as a cover to escape."

"I swear when I find them again they're history," Devitra growled as thunder struck the area.

"Calm down Devitra we'll get them at the next Eternal Source," Frightbeard pointed out, "The curse over San Fran is getting worse and has already spread to all of North America."

"If all the conditions to break the curse aren't met then the storm will destroy the planet," Skullbeard stated, "Of course we'll get the Posse and ourselves to a remote island to shield ourselves from the storm."

Devitra's fury subsided for the time being as she returned to the wheel of the Phantom Tide to get them out of there leaving Kaos, Hektore and Frightbeard to discuss. She also left another puddle where she was standing but nobody noticed it. Skullbeard had ordered the Ghost Pirate Fleet to return to Skylands to await further orders.

"We dodged the bullet back there," Kaos sighed, "Devitra's rage is getting worse and with Tchang Zu's thunder powers its only a matter of time before she bloes the Phantom Tide to pieces."

"And us along with it," Frightbeard breathed, "The Lass should focus her wrath upon everyone whoever pissed her off but if she did that we'd be first on her hit list."

"We better locate the rest of the Eternal Sources and fast," Hektore pointed out, "But for now let's do some plundering."

Kaos, Frightbeard and the Pirates all agreed to that as the Phantom Tide Sailed towards Somalia and to Pirate Alley to do some looting and pillaging.

Meanwhile over on Avalon a portal opened and the Seven Arkeyan Sorceresses fell out in a pile in front of the castle.

"Well that was a great escape plan," Shasta spoke up.

"At least we're alive and in one piece," Aqua said, "But where are we?"

"We're back on Avalon," Kira said, "Which is odd."

"Why's that Kira?" Rose asked.

"Because the Eternal Undead Source was supposed to take us back to the Mansion and instead it brought us here. What I want to know is why?"

On cue the sound of yelling could be heard followed by the sound of running.

"Guess we're not done yet," Aqua said as she and her fellow Arkeyans rushed inside the castle to take on their next challenge.


	7. Kira's Pet

**Kira's Pet**

Shasta, Kira, and Aqua rushed into the throne room of Xua Wing's Castle with Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara following behind them. So far they saw nobody but the magic mirror.

"Where is everybody?" Rose asked, "You'd think the Eternal Undead Source would've taken us here for a reason."

"Perhaps this Magic Mirror can tell us what's up," Aqua said, "Its archaic next to the Magic Mirrors we Arkeyans use but it should work."

Aqua got to work on the mirror and in it she saw Flora's garden inside the Arkeyan Mansion.

"I thought the Arkeyan Mansion was spy proof?" Rita said, "At least that's what Reina and I made sure of when we created it."

"Wait you two created the Mansion?" Sara asked confused.

"We'll explain later now we need to figure out where everyone is," Reina said, "As for the Mirror perhaps its working on the interior of the Mansion because we're using Arkeyan Magic."

"Never mind that lets figure out if the Mirror can show us what's been going on while we were going after the Eternal Undead Source," Shasta said as the mirror showed Celestia beating the posse physically and literally as she made them eat Offal.

"Remind me to make an example of this to show what we Arkeyans do to bullies when this is over," Kira laughed as the Spirit of Portal Master Eon floated to the Arkeyans.

"Welcome back to Avalon Arkeyans," Eon said glancing at the Arkeyans, "I'm glad to see the Eternal Undead Source guided you here."

"Wait you knew the Eternal Undead source would take us here?" Rose questioned.

"Yes I did because Xua Wing, Uncle, and Daolon need your help, Behold," Eon said as he used the mirror to show the three Chi Wizards in question being chased around by the same black hound that tore the Posse to shreds and sent everyone who got in Shasta's way of restoring honor to the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire to the hospital.

"Okay I've never seen that hound before in my life," Sara said.

"Neither have I," Aqua said, "Though from what I can gather it looks like its from the underworld."

"The Underworld?" Reina asked, "Which part of the underworld are we talking about?"

"It's a bit vague but from what I can see that is from the Underworld's deepest pit," Rose stated, "Kira as the Underworld is your department what are we dealing with."

"Xua Wing, Daolon, and Uncle are being chased by a dangerous monster from the Land of the Undead known as a Grudge Hound," Kira spoke up much to Shasta's shock.

"A Grudge Hound?" The Volcanic Arkeyan asked, "Kira are you serious?"

"What's a Grudge Hound?" Rita asked.

"A dangerous monster that feeds upon the grudge of anybody whose shadow its been in and tears to shreds the source of the grudge, Its powers come from the deepest crevices of Skylands' Underworld," Eon explained.

"That explains what we're dealing with but where could it have come from?" Aqua asked.

"It must've been when we were going after the Eternal Life Source," Shasta said, "I thought I saw dog ears on top of my shadow but didn't take notice at the time."

"I forgot to mention that Grudge Hounds travel through the shadows of sentient creatures," Eon said, "That's how they feed upon the grudge and know who to attack."

"Well that explains how the Grudge Hound got here now how do we call it off?" Sara asked.

"Use the Eternal Undead Source," Eon simply said, "It's the only thing powerful enough to call of a grudge hound but you must hurry."

Eon vanished just as Xua Wing, Uncle, and Daolon continued running from the Hound.

"I can't keep this up much longer," Daolon panted running out of breath.

"Uncle can't you do something to call off this hound?" Xua Wing asked.

"Uncle's magic is useless on this beast," Uncle retorted, "We need the Eternal Undead Source."

The three Chi Wizards continued running for their lives till Kira blasted the hound with the power of the Eternal Undead Source. She was about to attack again when she noticed the beast was familiar to her.

"Cerberus?" Kira asked and on cue the Grudge Hound known as Cerberus jumped into Kira's arms and began licking its master. "Okay its great to see you too now heel."

Uncle, Daolon and Xua Wing were stunned at this as Kira reunited with Cerberus.

"It appears that hound that was chasing after us is Kira's pet," Uncle stated.

"Of all the creatures of Skylands' Underworld Kira could chose as a pet she had to pick a Grudge Hound," Xua Wing sighed.

"Great now we really better watch our mouths or Kira's gonna sick Cerberus on us," Daolon spoke.

The Chi Wizards agreed to that as the Arkeyans silently vanished from the scene.

Back at the Mansion the Arkeyans were enjoying buffet style dinner consisiting of the finest cuts of meat. Adinda however was holding a conference with the Four Arkeyan Sorceress Queens.

"So Kira's pet Grudge Hound attacked the Popular Posse earlier," Adinda spoke, "I should've known Cerberus would've shown up by now."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the bad weather is getting even worse," Reina pointed out as thunderbolts destroyed one of the building and hit Tori's laundry business. "Devitra's going all out to make everyone who crossed the brat pay the ultimate price."

"Why don't we just reverse the curse ourselves?" Rita asked, "Four Arkeyan Sorceress Queens should easily do the job."

"This curse is too strong to break," Adinda sighed, "Even with Arkeyan Magic and the Skill of my fellow Mystic Arkeyans."

"I thought you were the Head Sorceress Priestess," Rose said confused as Adinda explained.

"The Sorceress Priestess thing was just a title," The Mystic Arkeyan Queen said, "We Priests and Priestess are really known as the Mystic Arkeyans, a Group of Arkeyan Sorcerers that settled on the Radiant Islands."

"That explains why you and Kira hate each other's guts," Sara guessed, "Eon said that the Mystic Arkeyans were known for focusing on the arts and culture. The Phantom Arkeyans were known for focusing on warfare and power. Their strength was outranked by the Volcanic Arkeyans and the Cosmic Arkeyans."

"Yep and I wasn't the head Mystic Arkeyan at the time. The good news is that I was able to undo the damage caused by Kira's pet. The bad news is that Valmont's still out cold. Whatever power Devitra used on Valmont will take all eight Eternal Sources to reverse this."

"I know one thing for sure," Rita said, "The Governors are pretty much using both physical and psychological force on the brat pack now."

Rita was right as the brat pack was being forced to serve the governors their food and each time the brat pack rebelled the governors would sick Cerberus on them.

"At this rate I fear it will take nothing less than impalement to send a message both physically and mentally," Reina said, "Let us hope that it does not come to that."

Adinda and the other Arkeyan Sorceress Queens agreed as they continued eating and waited for the next Eternal Source to emerge.


End file.
